fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Sunglades
Villainess Sunglades, one of these worst causality in the future of Taffy that come to happen and the closer one to Sunny who Suno spoke highly of, haunts Taffy the worst traumatic nightmare by what she recognizes the younger girl in her future and angrily lashes out at Sunny unexceptly. Taffy told the Zemo that one of these missing people in the mystery clues of the future happenstance in her future and found the one of these mystery clues--the younger girl. Sunny tells Taffy that the younger girl is her sister, shocking Taffy to know so much the fact. Taffy admittedly told Sunny and the Zemo that the younger girl is a threat who destroyed the Earth, the Zemo, and even Sunny as well. The younger girl surprise the Zemo when Sunny talks to Espio and Taffy in private. She starts fighting Xenon and Strongboy by asking where her sister is. Chloroxine decides to tell the younger girl to calm down immediately before she goes seeing her sister. She tells Chloroxine that you are not my mother and shouts her sister's name aloud. Sunny comes out and tells her sister to stop fighting and messing things up with the Zemo. She tells Strongboy and Xenon to find Suno immediately before something comes the worst part. Surprisingly, Sunny told Chloroxine to take them faster before her sister will do soemthing worse. Sunny also told Chloroxine to drop them off and return back immediately. The girl told Chloroxine not to come back or die getting in the way of her sister. She uses her powers, the most dangerous power that threatens the Earth to feel weak and face its demise at same time. She has road rage and heats the temperature into the hottest hot-boiling and temperature in the world that she give the Zemo a taste of her powers. Sunny is shocked to see her sister hurting the Zemo mortally bad and practically does not have sweat. When Xenon and Strongboy returns back as they try to comfort an unconcious Chloroxine, Suno flew in a hurry to face her sister by deciding to tell her that we have in common to be mad at their sister for leaving them all alone for years. Suno told Sunglades to stop fight Sunny and this made Sunglades very much angrier to hear that Suno's changed voice tone and personality that she is used to know. She called Suno a traitor to family and practically killed him with the hottest hot-boiling temperature where it touches Suno when Suno tries to get closer to Sunglades. She told Suno not to come closer. Sunny called her younger sister a murderer. Sunglades started insulting Sunny how helpless she did do nothing in save their own eldest sister and blaming it on her, surprising the Zemo by hearing the new unheard things--eldest sister of Sunny. Sunny told Sunglades not to hurt the Zemo and Suno and understood that Sunglades wanted to fight against her. Learning the Zemo and Suno tried to protect Sunny, Sunny told them stop protect her and let her sister do what she wants. Sunglades readies to make a plan to hit Sunny with her deadly power, reminding her the whole event that she does not want to lose her family and making her wonders if she wants her sister dead. She learns that she does not want to lose sisters as well. She tells Sunny how sorry she is and she admits that she can not take any of it anymore. She could not able to deal with the cope with the death of the eldest sister of hers, left of her sister, then her brother. She is all alone and left alone with her parents when they are busy. She is all alone and scared of being alone at all. Sunny tells Sunglades how sorry she is and tells Sunglades that she is proud of her sister not being a murderer, destroyer, and even hater as well. Sunglades tells the Zemo and Suno that she is sorry for her actions that scarred their mind and body as they were mortally wounded in a critical condition. Sunblacers First appearance: Zemo Powers: having a solar power that gives her the glide on her feet in the air and could able to create a hover for the gliding on her feet in the air for permanently and has an issue with an uncontrollable control under her rage when she released her body system into Unearthly hot-boiling temperature is mostly called for the name by the Zemo for what she did with it, also known as the Heat Wavelength, the possibly the world's deadliest destructive weapon and the hottest heat temperature in the universe. Membership stints: Sunblacers I and II *Feel an urge to leave the team with her countless guilt for what she did to the Zemo believed suicide *Maintain the opportunity to keep the Sunblacers running in an competition with her sister, Sunny and show her the best leader of the team and the best team of the year. team disbanded on the blame of the Zemo *Return back to Sunblacers again in the space as an active leader and member at same time for her missing brother, Suno and friend, Brice Sunblacers III, IV, V, and IV *Reunited with Hellfire and Kookaburra, but felt betrayed by the Phoenix Pinions, the secret society of phoenixes *Faced the death of Hellfire at her hand and Left *Is unable to stop Kookaburra from experiencing and tasting the deadly touch and powers of the phoenix at her hand *Found new pupils-Comet, Haley, and Meteorock on her own through her life and almost decided to leave, but was stopped by her pupils. *Is forcibly putting on the trail for the court for the damages from her past actions by the mysterious familiar members--Iaeger, Jaeger, Junco, and Jackdaw. Sunblacers V, and VI *Learnt that she was a fugitive on the wanted list under the Zemo and was captured by bounty hunters, spies, and assassins *Blamed herself for leaving her pupils all alone on their own *Solara's return confuse her whether she wants to believe her deceased sister alive or dead *Blamed herself for doing nothing in an order to save the life of Swan *Blamed herself for not doing far enough investigating on mystery members on her team without knowing traitors are working for the Zemo. *Felt blamed herself for dragging Zuggernaut into an involvement into the Zemo's wrong hand. *Disbanded all because of her past experiences and responsibilities as a leader for the team. Trizen Event For the future role and plot of Chloe Hagen to join the Zemo, she is really angry at the Zemo for not finding her missing sister, Leah and desperately wanting the Zemo to find her in the despite of being once a villainess to the Zemo and the Zemo distrusted her. She decided to find a way to prove the Zemo wrong that they should have done the right thing for the teamwork effort with her on the search and rescue mission for her missing sister, Leah. Her inspiration helps the Zemo understand her the better beyond impossiblity. She is the only one who knows whats wrong and whats right at same time by making a difference to the Zemo and herself. Next Xiamen When the series of event is changed in the power of the mysterious future unknown, Sunglades joined the Next Xiamen along 25 members on the team, showing them that they changed their ways from the Zemo and severed the sides with the Zemo permanently. She has a reason to be angry at the Zemo for not saving the Xiamen, the youngest team before the event becomes happened. When the event starts, she and other 25 members do not remember of what happened after. During the event, she and other 25 members are struggling through the long journey to remember what happened actually. Until the end of Next Xiamen, she survived through the worst horrible wars to join the Futuristic Zemo. Futuristic Zemo Surprising that Chloe Hagen is surviving as the member of the Next Xiamen, but faces her death in an order to save her sisters--Solara and Sunny, surprising the Zemo that she destroyed most of the Shadow Realm's environmental area and finally set the Zemo free from the Shadow Realm to the Earth. Two deaths at the high price Sunglades is making an attempt in order to save Sunny's life before she faced her death and wants to show her how beautiful inside of her soul, the true Chloe Hagen. She is executed by the mysterious executioner, the one is getting the direct order from Radax under the secret discussion between Radax and Raptora. That was the future version of Chloe Hagen died whether if that is alternative event has been changed by the history that made Chloe survived or otherwise. Another future version of Chloe Hagen of Next Xiamen looks different from her future self that Sunny can tell the age difference between them. Two deaths prove the Zemo and Sunny that Chloe Hagen and Sunglades died permanently in the effects of the whole series of the event. Alive in the Present? In the despite of her two different future versions died and the future can not change the history permanently, how come is Sunglades still alive very much? Does that mean time is not finished or done with the future of the Zemo yet to come? Learning that Chloe Hagen has no remembrance of what happened to herself before the Trizen event, after the Trizen event, the Zemo 2012 event , and the Futuristic Zemo event, she is permanently staying in the space with the Sunblacers and has no longer future plan for becoming the member of the Zemo anymore. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Sunblacers Category:Next Xiamen Category:Futuristic Zemo Category:Hagen Family Category:Zemo Squad Member List